Zwei Brüder
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Anakin Skywalker und ObiWan Kenobi waren wie Brüder. Und doch enden sie in einem Kampf um Leben und Tod. Wie konnte es so weit kommen?


Disclaimer: Alles rund um Star Wars gehört George Lucas, vor dem ich mich an dieser Stelle in tiefster Demut verneigen möchte! Er hat eine wundervolle, faszinierende Welt mit tollen Charakteren geschaffen!

Anmerkung: Habe lange nichts geschrieben aufgrund von Abi-Prüfungen. Aber bald bin ich wieder voll da. Jedenfalls hatte ich jetzt ein wenig Zeit und mir geht seit ich im Kino war ständig Episode 3 im Kopf herum. Bin mir noch nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll, es war sehr viel in sehr kurzer Zeit(jedenfalls nach meinem Empfinden). Und ich musste mich einfach noch ein wenig mehr mit Anakins Übergang zur dunklen Seite auseinandersetzen. Hier ist das Ergebnis. Würde mich freuen zu erfahren, was ihr davon haltet!

In Erinnerung an eine große Liebe...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte gelernt mit Verlusten umzugehen. Sein erster großer Verlust war der Tod von Qui-Gon Jinn gewesen. Seinem Mentor, seinem Freund, der wichtigsten Person in seinem Leben. Damals hätte sich Obi-Wan fast auf einen dunklen Pfad begeben. Doch dann hing er am Abgrund und ihm wurde klar, was er tat. Danach lernte er den Schmerz anzunehmen, ohne sich in ihm zu verlieren. Dies war seine eigentliche Jedi-Prüfung, nicht der Sieg über den Sith. Aber das wusste nur er.

Im Krieg verlor er viele, die er liebte. Doch er hatte gelernt den Tod als Teil des Lebens anzunehmen, wie die Nacht ein Teil des Tages ist.

Nun musste er einen neuen Verlust zu tragen lernen. Diesmal trennte ihn nicht der Tod von einem geliebten Menschen, sondern die Grenze von Licht und Schatten. Diesmal führte der Verlust nicht nur zu Schmerz. Da war auch Wut, Enttäuschung und das bittere Gefühl versagt zu haben.

Einst hatte sich Obi-Wan gefragt, wie sich Meister Yoda gefühlt haben musste, als er gegen seinen ehemaligen Schüler gekämpft hatte. Damals hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass ihm das gleiche geschehen könnte. Wie blind er gewesen war! Und doch war sein Kampf anders. Yoda hatte schon lange den Kontakt zu Dooku verloren, doch Obi-Wan kämpfte nicht nur gegen seinen Schüler. Er kämpfte gegen seinen Freund. Seinen Bruder.

Obi-Wan wusste nicht einmal, ob er einen leiblichen Bruder hatte. Es spielte für ihn auch keine Rolle. Der Jedi-Orden war seine Familie gewesen und Anakin Skywalker war zu seinem Bruder geworden. Und Obi-Wan hatte nie mehr gewollt.

Aber Anakin war nicht im Tempel aufgewachsen. Er kannte seine Mutter und vermisste sie zutiefst. Anakin war nicht gewohnt an die strikten Regeln des Tempels. Seine Mutter hatte ihm gern nachgegeben, hatte ihm alle Liebe zukommen lassen. Er war ihr Lebensinhalt gewesen und ihr ganzer Stolz.

Doch Obi-Wan, gerade erst selbst zum Ritter geschlagen, mit einem Padawan unerfahren und in Trauer um seinen Meister, hielt den Jungen auf Distanz. Unbewusst und unabsichtlich gab er dem sensiblen Jungen zu Beginn manchmal das Gefühl unerwünscht zu sein. In seinem Bestreben den Jungen so gut wie möglich zu unterrichten, war er außerordentlich kritisch. Hinzu kam das ewige Misstrauen des Rates, der stets ein besonderes Auge auf Anakin hatte. Daraus erwuchs in dem Kind zunehmend der Wunsch der Beste zu sein. Er war stets auf der Suche nach Anerkennung. Doch egal wie gut er seine Sache machte, Obi-Wan wusste stets noch etwas zu verbessern. Obi-Wan meinte es gut und er tat, was jeder gute Lehrer tat: Er versuchte das Beste aus seinem Schüler herauszuholen.

Im Laufe der Jahre erwuchs auf beiden Seiten echte Zuneigung. Obi-Wan schloss seinen Padawan recht bald ins Herz und auch Anakin schätzte seinen Meister, trotz aller seiner Fehler. Und doch blieb ein Abgrund zwischen den beiden. Obi-Wan war von Natur aus der Typ, der andere nie ganz an sich heran lies und Anakin verbarg Dinge, von denen er wusste, dass sein Vollblutmeister sie nicht gut heißen würde.

Sie waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Anakin war impulsiv, voller Feuer und verstieß schon mal häufiger gegen die Regeln. Obi-Wan war ruhig, besonnen und stets darum bemüht den Kodex und seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Eines hatten sie jedoch gemeinsam: Ein gutes Herz und den ehrlichen Wunsch zu helfen. Und sie waren ein gutes Team, gerade wegen ihrer Unterschiede. Sie ergänzten sich. Die Schwäche des einen war die Stärke des anderen.

Obi-Wan bremste Anakin in den Momenten in denen er zu weit zu gehen drohte und Anakin stachelte seinen Meister zu unkonventionelleren Methoden an, wenn es notwendig wurde.

Als schließlich der Krieg begann, wuchsen sie noch enger zusammen und als Anakin zum Ritter ernannt wurde, überwanden sie sogar den Abgrund. Nahezu jedenfalls. Denn noch immer gab es Dinge, die Anakin vor Obi-Wan verheimlichte.

Dies alles mochten Gründe sein, warum es soweit kommen konnte. Doch da war noch mehr. Da war ein Faktor, der Obi-Wan zwar stets Unbehagen bereitete, dem er aber nie genug Beachtung schenkte.

Anakin, der keinen Vater hatte, war stets auf der Suche nach einem. Qui-Gon übernahm diese Rolle als erster, doch er starb zu früh. Dann war da Obi-Wan, der lange Jahre Vaterersatz war. Aber nicht er allein, sondern auch Kanzler Palpatine. Der Politiker erlangte immer größere Bedeutung im Leben des jungen Mannes, denn Palpatine gab Anakin etwas, dass ihm der Orden weitestgehend verweigerte: Unkritische Anerkennung. Er schmeichelte Anakins Stolz. Denn obwohl man Anakin stets wissen lies, dass er der Auserwählte war, erfuhr er keine wirkliche Sonderbehandlung im Tempel, außer vielleicht, dass man ihn besser im Auge behielt als andere. Anakin empfand das stets als ungerecht. Er war ein Held. Er war der Auserwählte. Warum war er noch nicht im Rat? Palpatine nährte diese Gedanken und nahm den jungen Mann zunehmend gegen die Oberhäupter des Ordens ein. Der Rat handele ungerecht gegen ihn. Der Rat fürchte ihn und seine Fähigkeiten, die ihre bei weitem übertrafen. Er leistete gute Vorarbeit, um Anakin letztlich zum Feldzug gegen den Orden zu bewegen. Und der Zeitpunkt dafür war gut gewählt, denn Obi-Wan war Sternensysteme weit fort.

Palpatine wusste, dass zwei Menschen ihm gefährlich werden konnten: Obi-Wan Kenobi und Padmé Amidala. Die einzigen, die Anakin noch etwas bedeuteten. Deswegen wollte er Obi-Wan auch zurücklassen als Dooku ihn auf Grievous Schiff bewusstlos schlug. Doch Obi-Wan war sich der Gefahr ohnehin nicht bewusst und Padmé wurde gar unwillkürlich zu Palpatines Verbündeteter.

Denn letztlich war es die Liebe, die Palpatines größte Feinde ausschaltete. Denn Liebe macht blind.

Freundschaft bedeutet den anderen so anzunehmen, wie er ist. Mit all seinen Fehlern. Genau das tat Obi-Wan, er liebte Anakin mit all seinen Fehlern. Er erkannte nicht einmal welche Gefahr in ihnen lag, er sah nie den ganzen Anakin. Nie das dunkle Potential, das in ihm brodelte.

Padmé sah Teile davon. Doch selbst als Anakin ihr von seinem Massaker bei den Tusken erzählte, hielt sie zu ihm. Und ignorierte die Bedeutung dieses Vorfalls. Aber was hätte sie tun sollen? Was? Sie liebte ihn.

Welche Ironie, dass die Liebe Anakins Untergang war. Denn um diejenigen zu retten, die er liebte, ging er letztlich den Bund mit der dunklen Seite ein. Weil er es nicht ertragen konnte Padmé zu verlieren. Weil er sie so sehr liebte.

Doch auf der anderen Seite wartete nur Hass. Aus Liebe hatte er diesen Weg eingeschlagen und doch geschah genau dadurch, das was er so sehr fürchtete: Er verlor Padmé. Er nahm ihr gar den Willen zu leben. Und er verlor seinen besten Freund, bekämpfte ihn sogar mit all dem Hass den er aufbringen konnte.

Natürlich war es nicht die Liebe alleine, die Anakin den Untergang brachte. Sie war die letzte Grenze zwischen Licht und Schatten. Sie hätte Anakin Skywalker retten können. Doch als sie so stark wurde, dass sie alles andere verzehrte, führte ihr Weg nur zu Hass. Denn der Hass ist ihr Bruder.

So wie Anakin Skywalker einst der Bruder von Obi-Wan Kenobi war.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

„_Weise sein und lieben vermag kein Mensch"_

Shakespeare


End file.
